Red String of Fate
by ThatPersonThere
Summary: At the age of 16 Hyacinth learns of a mysterious uncle who is willing to let her live with him under one condition: That when the times comes she will need to use her body to pay him back. Having troubles with the other family members, Hyacinth agrees to her mysterious uncle's condition. But, never would she have imagine that her uncle would send her off to another house!
1. Introduction of the characters

**_Hyacinth_**: The main character of this story ~ A girl who doesn't stand out to the crowd and enjoys wearing out of date clothing. Hyacinth was blessed being born with beautiful white hair (that she usually has in braids) and a very good figure (but due to the type of clothing it isn't noticeable). She has some weird glasses (A/N:Don't know where in the hell she got them) that don't allow you to be able to see her periwinkle blue eye color. At the age of three, she lost her parents in a car accident and has been living with different relatives until she meets her uncle who goes by the name: Luxard. By the time she starts to live with her uncle she's already sixteen.

**_Luxord(Kingdom Hearts)_**: The mysterious uncle that had allowed Hyacinth to live with him under the condition that she will use her body when the time comes in order to repay him. He ends up leaving her in a house full of people who he owes money to.

**_Axel(Kingdom Hearts)_**: The most popular guy is known as Axel. He has red hair and gorgeous green eyes. His dressing style is similar to a bad boy but he adds his own twist to it. Due to some stupid drunken gambler he now has to live with the main character of this story but, doesn't like the idea of living with a nobody (A/N: ahaha see what I did there ? ^u^). How will his life change now having someone else in the household?

**_Roxas(Kingdom Hearts)_**: The cutest and most popular guys in school who just so happens to be best friends with Axel. He doesn't talk much but, everyone in the school respects him for some reason. He has short blonde hair that tends to spike up on its own (A/N: Sorta looks like bed hair ^/^ hehe it's so cute). Hyacinth has had a crush on him since she started school. He was actually the first person to ever actually talk to Hyacinth but, it was when he was really tired so he didn't notice or pay much attention to her.

**_Azalea_**: One day Azalea finds out that Hyacinth was struggling with the loss of her parents and from moving place to place. So, she was the only one to help Hyacinth go through the pain thus making them great friends (?). Once Hyacinth enters high school she finds out that Azalea is one of the most popular girls at the school. She is well built and very charming. She is alway up to date with the latest fashion and makeup (A/N:You'd catch her dead before you see her with second hand outfits or without make up). Azalea has beautiful chocolate brown hair and natural pink color eyes. Due to becoming super popular she rarely talks to Hyacinth and when she does it usually help with homework, projects, ect.

_**Fleur**_: Hyacinth's older sister. Fleur left Hyacinth due to the fact that she looked too similar to her mother and she couldn't bare the pain of remembering the loss. Fleur was born with the traits of her grandparents so, she's fair skinned like her little sister but has orange hair and golden eyes.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

**Hyacinth P.O.V**

I looked around the unfamiliar place already knowing exactly what to do. It wasn't my first or second time being sent to a new campus but, I have to say, it is the first one thats been so beautiful. The school had been made to look exactly like the Castle of Dreams. The same castle where the famous princess known as Cinderella met the prince and fell in love. There is a rumor amongst this school that is known all throughout the worlds. It is said, that the one with the illest fate will, at one point in their high school life, be blessed and meet the one she truly loves thus, becoming a "Happily ever after".

I shook my head as I made my way to the main office. _That is just a rumor Hyacinth~ There is no way that such a thing could ever be true and even if it was, there are other people dealing with problems much worse than yours. _

"Axel!" I heard the principal call out " I've told you many times, piercings and gauges are against the school rules!"

The male named Axel slumped a bit " Awe c'mon Xenmas, you have no problem with the other students wearing them. What's your deal with me?"

The principal gave him the same face he gave me when I told him who my uncle was.

**Flashback **

"So, your parents died? And now you're living with this mysterious uncle?"

"yes sir." I said while nodding. I was a bit mesmerized on how handsome he was that I didn't notice that he was looking at me up and down trying to stop himself from chuckling. "Excuse me sir, is there some thing funny?"

He straightened up coughing a bit. " No no, It's just that … you seem to be … Um how should I put this…"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "The opposite of fashionable. Yes I know, I've been told."

He smiled faintly trying to maintain his posture. " So, Hyacinth, do you know the name of this mysterious uncle?"

I hesitated not knowing whether to answer. "His name? ... It's Luxord."

A grim look appeared on the young principals face. "Luxord you say? Well, sadly we can't choose our family."

**End of Flashback**

"There is nothing in particular Mr. Lea. I show equal treatment to all of my students. So what I've told you, I have already told all the others." With each sentence Principal Xemnas voice seemed more stern.

The red head laughed. "Oh c'mon, don't give me that bull. I've known that ever since my parents took control of this school you've had it out for me." While still laughing, he noticed my presence. "Well, it seems that our time here is done. I'll stop by some time soon or whenever you find some other lame excuse to call me over."

As I accidently let out a small chuckle I received a dirty look from Xenmas.

"What is so funny child?" He said glaring at me.

"Oh! N-nothing sir. I was just remembering a funny memory." I said trying to hold in anymore laughter that would escape my lips. "Anyway sir, I came to pick up my schedule."

" Ah, I see. So, you decided to live with that good for nothing uncle of yours?"

"Good for nothing?" I asked confused. " I haven't properly met him to be able to call him that and I don't think you should be calling my family member a 'good for nothing' ."

He rolled his eyes while handing me the schedule. "You will learn with time child. That uncle of your isn't to be trusted so easily. Oh, since you're new to the school I'll be notifying someone to help you around. His name is Roxas. He is a well behaved student of ours so I know for a fact he'll treat you with care."

I nodded feeling nervous with a tiny bit of excitement to meet this person named Roxas.

**End**


	3. Chapter two

_**Author note: **_I want to apologize about how my sentences are structured and how horribly I spell things. Even so, I want to thank the people who gave my story a bit of their time. Also, I would like to know if there is any type of story you guys want me to create. I'd be happy to do them! ^-^

_**Chapter Two**_

The male named Roxas yawned as he walked me from location to location. "Sorry about this. I'm usually very upbeat but, I only got three hours of sleep due to mid-terms."

"No no, It's completely fine! It's kind of an awkward time to even transfer into a new school. I'm just glad you had time to help me out." I said while looking down nervously.

He laughed while rubbing his eyes. "It is a weird time to come to another school. Aren't you going to miss your friends?"

I looked at him confused then started to laugh. "It's been a long time since I've had a person to call a friend but, I did manage to make one from here."

"Really? That's great, maybe it's someone I know!" He smiled weakly.

"Her name is Azalea."

He looked at me intensely. His gaze had overwhelmed me to the point that I could feel my face becoming hot.

"Mmm, what's she like?" He asked

Forgetting how intense Roxas had looked at me my voice grew with excitement. "She's really nice and pretty! And she cares for the people around her but, what I find the most interesting is that she's a simple Jane like me!"

Roxas then chuckled and patted my head. " I guess I was thinking of another girl named Azalea. There is one here that's super popular and mean. She doesn't care for anyone but herself and is always wearing the newest thing. I mean I like her … I just wished she was a bit more … human like."

I stood back a bit._ Are there really people like that? I mean I have seen them but … those girls at least cared for others and no matter what always managed to have some human traits. Can a woman like that really exist? _

"Anyway Hyacinth … right? I want to apologize if I can't remember who you are later. I have a bad memory due to an accident and being overly tired and studying isn't helping my case." Roxas said while rubbing his eyes again.

I walked ahead and then looked at him. "It's fine I know I'm not the most memorable person plus even if you did remember me I wouldn't talk to you."

"Why not?" he asked a bit confused.

I smiled. " It's because you're good looking … and as you can tell I'm not which can cause an uproar if you did talk to me. I mean c'mon Roxas, I bet there will be a lot of girls chasing you around and -"

I was cut off and before I noticed pushed up against the wall. Roxas's face was just an inch away or two away from mine and I could feel the heat of his breath tickling my neck.

" I am not like those shallow people. I don't know what you have been through but don't just bundle me up with those lowlifes. I may have this face that everyone adores but it's not something I want … I rather have a quiet life away from the drama.

Hearing what he had said I grew respect for him. " I understand and I apologize for sounding rude but, can you please move this seems like an awkward position for the both of us."

He quickly removed himself from the position and turned away. For a guy with good looks he also had a good heart as well and while I kept thinking about that I found myself attracted to him.

_**END**_


End file.
